Bring Me to Life
by Seraph-Avenger
Summary: Inuyasha was once spelled by Kikyou...now it's Kagome's turn. (ONE-SHOT) InuKag


A/N: 'K I know I promised another chapter for Memories, but when I wrote it I was in a big rush and I totally screwed it up. To **Natsuko J. T**. who reviewed the second chapter: So sorry, girl! The answer to your question is Kaede spelled Inuyasha sorta like Kikyou had done, so he'd sleep for five hundred years, or until he catches Kagome's scent, but then again how can he, he's asleep and...yadayadayada, see, totally screwed. And when I had time, I wrote 'Bring Me to Life' Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine

**Bring Me to Life**

It started out as a normal day within the Sengoku Jidai for Kagome. Or as normal as any day went for her. Inuyasha was continuing to be his sulky, moody self, Shippo clung to her shoulder chewing on a chocolate bar, Sango was beating a very lecherous monk over the head with her boomerang, and Miroku, the monk, was continuing to be lecherous despite the bruises.

And what day would be normal without the youkai? They had battled a few that very morning, but none with Shikon shards. It was odd, but no one, with the exception of Inuyasha, was complaining. It was a very beautiful day.  
Kagome, lugging around her huge yellow book bag, walked up to Inuyasha and smiled. He just grumbled and growled back, but the houshi caught the blush creeping along Inuyasha's cheeks. There was no denying it, no matter how many times Inuyasha had tried; he was in love with the young miko.  
No one, not even Inuyasha, could expect what was going to happen.As the day was starting to wane into night; they set up camp. Kagome set up her tent while Inuyasha picked out a tree and they all fell asleep with a small fire crackling and Miroku taking one more whack from the boomerang. It wasn't exactly a suite, but it was better than sleeping on the ground without anything at all.  
Around midnight, Kagome woke up without reason. She didn't hear anything nor was she sleeping uncomfortably, but something had definitely woken her up. She hadn't a clue as to what at the moment, but she had to make sure everything was all right.Making sure not to wake the kitsune sleeping beside her, she moved out of her sleeping bag and picked up her bow. Taking slow steps, she walked out of the tent and looked around. Nothing came to her yet, it was as quiet as ever.  
Now that she thought of it, it was too quiet. Not a cricket chirped, nothing rustled. How odd... She thought to herself as she looked around. Nothing stirred. No breeze, nothing. It seemed as if everything was in a very deep sleep.Just as she was about to head back to bed, completely freaked, she heard a voice. Inuyasha's pained cry filled her ears and, without looking to make sure he was still in the tree, she took off in the direction she heard it coming from.Barefoot and in pajamas, she ran, bow in hand but no arrow. She gasped, however, when she reached a clearing and saw that it wasn't Inuyasha's voice calling to the sky. It was Kikyou, impersonating him.  
Angry, and scared of the older very dead miko, she started foreword, biting her lip. She knew that the real Inuyasha was probably coming at that very moment to see what Kikyou was up to and he would find them both here. Or not, depending on what Kikyou wanted. But as Kagome moved closer, she saw where she was and what Kikyou had in her hands.A bow and arrow. Not to mention the fact that the arrow was trained on her. Kagome backed up a bit until she hit a tree, panic distorting her features. When she felt the familiar bark of the tree, she gasped. The Goshimboku! Kagome's mind shouted to her."That's right. The Goshimboku, Kagome. How would you like to feel how Inuyasha felt, ham?" Kikyou asked, drawing the string tighter. Kagome cursed.  
"Kikyou..!" Was all she could get out before the arrow pierced her chest. "INUYASHA!" With that, she succumbed to the spell and her whole body slumped.  
  
_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
_  
Inuyasha jerked awake and fell from his tree. Cursing, he replayed what he thought he had heard. Was that Kagome? He asked himself as he stood up and headed to the tent. He was surprised to find it empty; even the kit was gone. Grumbling, but fear coursing through him, he sniffed the air.  
Kagome! He could smell Kagome's blood on the air! But where was she? The smell came from everywhere at once! Taking off in the direction the blood came from the greatest, he leapt into a clearing that seemed very familiar to him. What a sec... His mind whispered to him. Isn't this where...?The thought never finished. At that point, he had spotted Kagome, completely bound to the tree. Letting out a yell of anguish, he ran over to her and looked her over. She's pinned in the exact location I was...and with an arrow of the same quality...and that could only mean... The snarl that was forming in his throat quickly erupted when Kikyou's scent flew on the wind.He didn't know what happened after that. All he knew was that he was standing over Kikyou's once again dead body, the Tetsusaiga out and transformed, and he was watching what remained of Kikyou turn back into ashes. Breathing heavily, he made his way back to Kagome without a feeling of remorse or regret.  
Shippo was crying on her shoulder, hugging her tightly.  
  
_until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
Inuyasha! Kagome silently pleaded, feeling more and more of her will being twisted away from her. She couldn't fight the darkness much longer and, she had a feeling that if she succumbed....she'd never see any of them again.But why? Why had Kikyou killed her? Or spelled her to the tree? She had finally tried and was now succeeded in doing her in. Crying out mentally, Kagome continued to struggle.  
A voice spoke to her, though not to her ears. It seemed to come from within her. She listened intently, but the voice seemed like a dream. Before you can understand it, it's gone. She cried out again and the voice once again spoke, but this time louder."He has to call your name!"

The voice sounded urgent and strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it. Instead, she continued to fight the spell, trying like mad to wake herself up. Then, she froze.  
Someone was crying on her shoulder, crying and sobbing out her name. Shippo...she knew it was him. She could also hear someone else standing there, calling to Shippo, telling him to let go so he could see her, but he didn't say her name. She mentally cried out for him.  
  
_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_  
  
Inuyasha stared at her still form, watching as the hair gently moved about her face in the smallest of winds. A huge lump formed in his throat and his rage bellowed again. He wished there was something to kill, something to maim to get rid of it. Instead, he reached for the nearest tree, uprooted it, and threw it across the woods. Two tears escaped his eyes and trickled down his cheeks to gather at his chin and fall to the forest floor.  
A pearl on a collision with the nearest leaf.  
  
_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
_  
"No! Damnit Kikyou, what the hell was your problem?! Why'd you have to...to spell her...too..?!" Inuyasha dropped to his knees in front of Kagome's still form while Shippo continued to cry on her shoulder.  
The rage of seeing Kagome pinned to the tree in the exact location he was before made him hunger for the next battle, for the next living thing. But mostly he wanted to kill the one who harmed his Kagome, his Kagome.

Then it's final... He thought to himself. I finally figure out she's mine and no one else's...and she...she becomes spell bound..! He pounded the ground twice.

"I-Inuyasha...she's not going to wake up...is she? There's nothing you can do?" Shippo asked between sobs, jumping down in front of him.  
Inuyasha looked up at the fox kit and shook his shaggy head. For a moment, the realization hit him that Kagome was not coming back, not going to wake up. She was going to stay spell bound to the tree until her reincarnation or some type of miracle happened. And he doubted both of them.His whole body sagged in defeat. His ears drooped, his arms barely supported his upper body, his back sagged inward slightly, and his whole big-bad-dog-demon aura disappeared. All that was left was a sullen, sorrowful teenage half-breed.The rage then drained itself out of his body and all that was left was a hole, long and deep. The hole Kagome herself had filled only moments before. But Kagome was still, still as death, and she wasn't coming back. A few more tears squeezed out of his eyes and dripped onto the back of his hand, glittering in the fading moonlight. This was it, he had taken advantage of the fact that Kagome would always be with him...and now he was alone.  
  
_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
_  
Kagome's mind was slowly shutting down. She had an odd feeling that when all of her mind shut down, she wouldn't be alive any longer. The arrow wasn't just spelled, it was going to make sure she died and died soon. When that thought kicked in, she screamed mentally once more.This was it. Inuyasha wouldn't say her name and she would die. Her parents, her friends on both sides of the well, Inuyasha himself would never see her again. She wouldn't be able to explain anything to anyone. This was it, she was going to die....alone. With no one to be with her, no one to know she was alive for a few more moments after Kikyou shot the arrow. This was the end.She could hear Shippo still, asking Inuyasha if she would ever wake. No, no Shippo. I won't wake, not anymore. Not unless he says my name, says it clearly. I won't wake and I'll die and you won't be able to get any more chocolate and Inuyasha won't get any more Ramen and he won't know how I feel about him. I'm sorry Shippo, but I'm not going to wake up.Inwardly Kagome cried. She didn't want to die with so much left unfinished and unsaid. But, better to die at the hand of her ancestor than some stranger. Maybe then Kikyou can die in peace. She killed her reincarnation, she should be happy then. But what about Inuyasha? Would he go to hell with her? No...I heard the sword... She thought to herself. Kikyou's dead again, I'm sure of it. And that means Inuyasha lost both of the ones he loved...  
Her sobs worsened.  
  
_frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_darling only you are the life among the dead  
_  
Inuyasha sat there for another moment before picking himself up. He had to get going, he had to tell the others about Kagome's fate. This was the end, the crossroad, and he was leaving Kagome behind to trail a different path. The tears continued to drip down his face but he wouldn't brush them away. These tears were for Kagome and he welcomed them more than shunned them.

When he neared the camp, he told the others in a solemn voice that she was dead. Sango stood up and disappeared for a long time. Miroku stared solemnly into the fire, but Inuyasha spotted the tears. When asked if it was true, Inuyasha didn't answer.When Inuyasha had walked aimlessly for another five minutes, he found himself right back at the Goshimboku, staring at Kagome's figure. The shell of a trapped soul. He told himself and more tears fell down his face. He sat down before her once again, except this time alone, and shook his head."....Kagome..." He sobbed out quietly.  
  
_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
_  
That was it! That's what she was waiting for! If he had waited a second longer to say her name, she would have been dead. But now the dieing parts of her brain restarted, like a computer during a thunderstorm, and she was able to twitch the fingers of her left hand.Of course, the pain hit her as well. Though she couldn't speak out her pain, she could grimace and grimace she did. The second thing to come back to her was the movement of her lower body, then her upper body, her neck, her head, and then, finally, her eyesight.Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and everything she saw was in a haze, as if everything was covered in thick fog. Slowly, the fog cleared and the movement of her eyes were given back to her. She looked up, then down and focused on Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Her eyes widened when she saw him...he was crying.  
"....n'yasha..." She croaked out quietly, in a voice she couldn't yet recognize as her own.  
Inuyasha jerked his head up so fast, it looked as if he was a doll and someone had jerked his head string. His eyes, filled to the brim with tears as more fell down his cheeks, stared into her own and she managed a sad, pain filled smile for him. The next second he was off the ground and standing in front of her, his eyes shiny with tears.Sorrow filled her and she leaned down to press her forehead against his. Her arms felt like lead and she didn't want to waist energy moving them. Instead she smiled again from her position and spoke softly, slowly.  
"...I'm....so sorry...n'yasha.."Inuyasha was looking her over, as if passionately, though really looking for any way to get her down without causing her more harm. She also thought he might have been looking her over to make sure she was real. His hands and eyes went back to her face and his thumbs rubbed over her cheeks while a smile plastered itself on his face."Kagome....my Kagome....your my Kagome."  
  
_don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_"Yes, your Kagome." 


End file.
